


Just One Night

by Nephilim



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/pseuds/Nephilim
Summary: Prompto disregards warnings about straying away from camp at night only to find himself in grave danger lost and alone. He just needs to hang on untill his friends find him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @iggy_Scientia on twitter! Hopefully this isn't too rough!

It was a blood moon tonight, and all of the party knew about it. All thanks to the incessant chatter from Prompto, fingers itching to get a good shot of it. 

But of course with his luck, Hammerhead skies were thick with a blanket of clouds as they set up camp. He sat up as one by one, the others retired to bed. The last words exchanged were between the blonde and Gladio, who grunted something about not staying up too late, "There'll be another one, doesn't matter if you miss it."

Yeah, yeah.  Same old broken record, but so was Prompto's response. 

Hour by hour ticked by. Tired of grinding King's Knight on his dying smartphone, the gunslinger footed it out for a late night run while the air was crisp and cool. He just needed the clouds to clear for a couple of minutes, then he would head back safe and sound. 

Distracted by the vast wilderness of the empty Hammerhead desert, Prompto failed to so much as realise the sheer distance he'd traveled. He had easily been jogging for an hour now. The long straight of the roads was nowhere to be seen, just heaps of dried brush and dusty rock. 

He paused, looking back over his shoulders as he sucked his lip between his teeth. 'Gladio's going to have my ass if I'm not back soon' he thought to himself, just as a parting split in the clouds. 

An excited gasp slipped from Prompto's throat and he was quicker to draw his camera than he ever did his damn gun. Pointing the lens to the moon, his finger hovered over the button when he heard it. 

Freckled arms paled and prickled with goosebumps as the metallic screech of a spawning daemon pulled him back to reality. A single, hard thud sounded in his chest. 

"Shit." 

The photographer was suddenly acutely aware of the lack of weight on his belt.  His weapons were back at camp. Like a deer in headlights, he failed to start as the iron giant loomed closer, hell bent on its target. 

The tremble of the earth beneath Prompto finally shook his legs into action, and he stumbled forwards, looking over one shoulder at the hulking beast. 

"N-Noct..! Gladio! Ignis!" The blonde called, eyes wide as he made futile attempts to summon the boys, all while already tired legs tried to form a distance between himself and the giant. 

Scraping metal filled the silence as one titanic arm raised itself, before a violent swing sent the colossal blade down towards Prompto, and that was it. He was hit. Just, but sometimes just wasn't good enough - as Gladio would say during training. 

He should have listened. 

By the skin of his teeth, his leg was intact. He had fallen in an attempted dodge, the tip of the blade narrowly catching him at the knee. Crushing it under its weight, even if it were just the point. A cry rang out and the blonde was sure someone must have heard it. 

Unfortunately more daemons swarmed to the scream than humans. Teary, blurry eyes registered a group of at least four minor daemons surrounding him. He raised his arms defensively, attempting to kick away grotesque forms away from him with his one good leg. 

The damn giant must have pitied the pathetic, meagre human on the ground, turning away to hunt for more substantial enemies- he assumed anyway. 

That however didn't relinquish him of the pain of teeth and claws tearing at every part of him. The screams kept pouring from him - as did blood. He landed a heel to the eye of some nightmarish gremlin, sending it fleeing. 

'Okay Prompto, one down.' 

He had to stay alive, for his friends. To prove he belonged. 

With teeth bared, he tore his arm from a hellish, toothy grip and threw a punch hard enough that his own knuckles cracked. Minor injuries could wait. He had to get out of this. 

Punch after punch after punch, Prompto felt it would never end. Until his guardian angel apparently heard his curses - sending a dualhorn hurling towards the commotion. Reflexively, the blonde curled in on himself as the hefty creature charged over his thankfully lean form - leaving him no worse for wear. The daemons however, weren't so lucky.  One was crushed while those that remained fought the creature or fled into the darkness.  

In silence, Prompto could only hear his pounding heartbeat as he trembled from pain. Dirt and grit muddied his weeping wounds but worse was yet to come. 

"I gotta.. hide.." He muttered to himself, something to keep himself grounded. Sitting up on his shaking arms, the blonde dragged himself towards cover in the brush and rockery.  

He hissed sharply through his teeth as soon as his leg moved. It jutted out at a sickly angle, foot limp. He really fucked this up. 

Unable to scream any more from the pain, he was reduced to quivering whimpers and tears as he endured the short journey between the rocks. 

Once under cover, he pulled his now badly cracked phone from his pocket, tapping frantically as blood smeared the screen - dialling Ignis' number. 

2% 

'Please make it, please please please.'

He dialled, and the seconds dragged unbearably. Time was precious. Prompto sobbed as he held the phone to his ear, trembling violently as he prayed for salvation. 

Finally, a voice. Groggy, but a voice.  "Prompto..? What is it?" 

"Iggy I'm hurt I c-c-can't..." The sound of his own teeth anxiously chattering churned his stomach. "I-m-"

The illumination from his screen cut to black. He was on his own.


End file.
